Patriot Corps
The Order's Patriot Corps, formally Volanteer Patriots of the Party, was a run youth and adult organization created in 1915 by Jacab Nathaniel, a Jelist Minister, that the Order assumed control of in 1923. It was open to all Party members and thier children, and it was expected though not required that they sent thier children to the program. The goals for children in the program were to learn patriotism, leadership, survival and military skills, and simple skills for the identification of abhumans and those that we re disloyal to the Order. The adult program started at age 21 and served as a volanteer militia. Members recieved special privellages including the right to own firearms and military healthcare and composition for injuries. The adult program was the only to recieve such benefits, but instructers in the youth program were permitted to teach with and own firearms. These instructers did not recieve the healthcare benefit. The adult program was also relatively small due to it being very time consuming and selective. History Jacob Nathaniel was a Jelist minister in Ontario who ran a youth group. He had fornerly served as military chaplain and found the values of leadership and patriotism awe-inspiring. In the summer of 1915, he began to incoporate military drills, patriotism lessons, and leadership exercises into his youth group. He refered to these as "Patriotism Sermons" and soon attracted much attention from ministers who had considered similiar programs. In December of 1915, Nathaniel and twenty-two other ministers held a meeting in the now demolished Church of St. Francine which established the Patriot Corps for Young People as an organization. By 1920 the organization had chapters, indentified as Corps numbers, in nearly every large city in North America, several chapters had opened in Europe, and the organization was growing. The organization was entirely funded by donations, and it was open to anyone between the ages of 5-20. The government took increasing interest in the organization and were ceromonious given control of the organization at the 1923 Winter Patriot Banquet. Upon government control the Order quickly determined several things about the directon it would take. It would from now on be only open to Party members in government and thier families or Party members who tested highly on a civil service exam, it would recieve some government funding, an adult version of the organization would be created, and it would focus on providinng a basic amount of military training. By the 1950s it had become the second core standard of the Party Education System. It was never mandatory, but those who attended Order Schooling were heavily encouraged to join, and those that didn't were looked down upon as being inproper. The organization remained influential until the collaspe of the Order and still may be found in remnant states. Uniforms They had a formal uniform that was a baby blue skirt, blouse, and sash for females and a military appearing green uniform for males. Additional uniforms were grey or brown. Often they did not wear thier uniform but dressed formally. Sarah Done.png|Girl's Uniform Trivia *The motto of the organization was Patriotism, Belief, and Strength. *The symbol was an arrow with points at both ends representing now and the future. Category:Factions